


Mare Incognito

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Was sie uns genommen haben... [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: London, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James McGraw hatte nie gewusst, was das Wort Heimat bedeutete. Er hatte unbekannte Meere befahren, ohne einen Punkt zu haben, zu dem er zurückkehren wollte. Bis jetzt. Und obgleich die Gefahr, verloren zu gehen, nun so viel größer ist, ist es auch um so vieles leichter, sich hinauszuwagen, wenn es Hände gibt, die ihn zurückziehen, einen Körper, der ihm Halt gibt, und eine Stimme, die ihn ruft. Mare Incognito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Vermutlich könnte man dieses Geschreibsel Fluffporn nennen. ;) Oder Kitschporn. Sex in einer rosa Zuckerwatte-Wolke, wie Nachtauge so treffend sagte. Jedenfalls ein bisschen Sex und Zucker und süßes Zusammensein zum Jahresausklang für euch – quasi geschriebene Feuerzangenbowle.
> 
> Einen guten Rusch ins neue Jahr euch allen!
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Nachtwölfin

James McGraw hatte nie gewusst, was das Wort Heimat bedeutete. Noch schlimmer, er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er es nicht gewusst hatte. Er hatte diffuse Bilder von seinem Zimmer in London, der kleinen Fischerhütte seines Großvaters in Padstow, der Offiziersmesse auf der _Royal Charles_ oder der _Sovereign of the Seas_ vor Augen gehabt, wann immer das Wort fiel, doch tatsächlich verstanden hatte er es nie. Bis jetzt. Und er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal das opulente Stadthaus eines jungen Aristokraten als Heimat ansehen würde, dass das Gefühl, neben eben jenem Mann im Bett zu liegen und seiner Stimme zu lauschen, während er ihm Homer vorlas, ihm einmal die ganze Bedeutung des Wortes Heimat vor Augen führen würde. Die Wärme und Geborgenheit, das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit, die mit diesem Wort einhergingen. Andere mochten diese Gefühle mit ihrem Vaterland, einem Punkt auf der Landkarte oder ihrer Familie verbinden, für James war es nur dieser eine Mensch, dessen Finger durch sein Haar strichen und dessen Augen so zärtlich auf ihn gerichtet waren, dass alles, was er je als wichtig erachtet hatte, hinwegschmolz und nur noch Platz für ihn ließ. James lächelte, weil das simple Verstehen etwas Überwältigendes sein konnte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Achilles' Schmerz über Patroklos' Tod ist, der dich so lächeln lässt“, sagte Thomas neckend und schlug das Buch zu. „Was ist los?“

James setzte sich auf und küsste ihn. „Ich bin glücklich“, antwortete er. „Nichts weiter.“

Thomas lächelte, verschränkte seine Hände in James' Nacken und zog in näher, um den Kuss gierig zu erwidern.

Miranda war auf einen Besuch zu ihren Eltern nach Herefordshire gefahren und hatte ihre Zofe und zwei der Dienstmädchen mitgenommen. James hegte die Vermutung, dass sie gegangen war, um ihrer Gesellschaft für ein paar Tage zu entfliehen. Obwohl nie ein böses Wort über ihre Lippen gekommen war und sie ihnen stets mit einem Lächeln begegnete, ahnte James, dass auch sie einmal Abstand von der Affäre ihres Gemahls mit ihrem ehemaligen Liebhaber brauchte. Und obwohl James sich tief in seinem Herzen dafür schämte, genoss er es über alle Maßen, mit Thomas so gut wie allein zu sein. Thomas hatte die Abwesenheit seiner Frau genutzt, um dem Großteil der Dienerschaft für die Zeit freizugeben, und wenn dann auch noch sein Kammerdiener außer Haus war, hatten sie das obere Stockwerk tatsächlich für sich, ein gänzlich unverhoffter Luxus, in dem sie beide nahezu hemmungslos schwelgten. Die Zeit, die James außerhalb dieses Hauses verbrachte, beschränkte sich auf kurze Stippvisiten in seinem Zimmer und die nötigen Termine in der Admiralität. Vermutlich war es leichtsinnig, doch James fand es erstaunlich einfach, seine Vorbehalte zu vergessen, wenn Thomas ihn aus seinen tiefblauen Augen ansah und mit einem kleinen Lächeln fragte, ob er über Nacht bleiben würde. _Die Arbeit_ , sagte James zu sich, _die Arbeit war Schuld_. Nach wie vor arbeiteten sie viel, konnten bis tief in die Nacht über Strategien brüten, und die Vorstellung, dann noch in sein kaltes, einsames Zimmer zurückzukehren, war so viel weniger verlockend als Thomas' warme, schlanke Hand, die ihn nach langen Diskussionen nach oben zu den Schlafzimmern zog.

Mäntel, Westen, Schuhe, Strümpfe und Halsbinden lagen bereits mehr – James' Ordnungssinn geschuldet – oder weniger ordentlich – in Thomas' Fall – auf Stühlen, Truhen und dem Fußboden, sodass James' Hände nur noch das Hemd überwinden mussten, um bloße Haut berühren zu können. Er zog den Leinenstoff aus der Hose und fuhr mit seinen Händen darunter, streichelte die weiche Haut und lauschte mit zunehmender Erregung Thomas wohligem Seufzen. Schließlich war es Thomas, der sich das Hemd ungeduldig über den Kopf zog und achtlos auf den Boden warf. James lächelte ob seiner Ungeduld und beugte sich hinab, um seine Brust zu mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken. Schon von ihrer ersten Begegnung an hatte Thomas dieses Gefühl in ihm geweckt, diese unbekannte Zärtlichkeit, den Wunsch, ihn zu behüten. Dass er ihn zu der Hinrichtung des bedauernswerten Davey geschleppt hatte, war ein hilfloser und grausamer Versuch gewesen, dieses unwillkommene Gefühl loszuwerden, damals, als er ihn noch für arrogant und überheblich gehalten hatte, und er hatte sich danach geschworen, ihm nie wieder so etwas anzutun.

Seine Hand wanderte hinunter zu der eng anliegenden Kniebundhose, unter der sich deutlich Thomas' wachsende Erregung abzeichnete. Er strich mit seinem Daumen darüber, dann noch einmal, kräftiger, und wurde mit einem leisen Stöhnen belohnt. Thomas presste sich seiner Hand entgegen, er machte jedoch keine Anstalten, die Hose zu öffnen, massierte ihn nur weiter durch den Samt und schließlich stieß Thomas ein frustriertes Grollen aus und machte sich selbst an den Knöpfen zu schaffen.

James schnalzte tadelnd und schob seine Hände weg. „Werdet Ihr wohl nicht so ungeduldig sein, Euer Lordschaft.“

„Diese Hosen sind die Hölle, James“, beschwerte sich Thomas.

„In höchstem Maße unzüchtig“, stimmte James ihm grinsend zu, „sie überlassen wenig der Fantasie, da stimme ich den Pfaffen unumwunden zu.“

„Und das ist Teil des göttlichen Rachefeldzugs gegen höfische Unschicklichkeit?“, fragte Thomas mit hochgezogenen Brauen und deutete auf seine streichelnde Hand. „Wenn das göttliche Rache ist, werde ich meinen Schneider anweisen, die Hosen noch enger zu machen.“

„Das, mein Liebster“, James drückte fester zu und entlockte Thomas ein Aufkeuchen, „ist höchstens der Limbus. In der Hölle selbst erwarten dich noch ganz andere Qualen.“

„Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass mein unkeuscher Lebenswandel schon ausreicht, um mir den Himmel zu verwehren“, meinte Thomas und drückte sich seiner Hand erneut entgegen.

James lachte leise und öffnete die ersten Knöpfe, strich durch das krause, dunkelblonde Haar und schließlich erbarmte er sich. Thomas' Erektion richtete sich auf, als er ihn endlich von dem störenden Stoff befreite, und er schloss seine Hand darum, genoss das wunderbare Gefühl seiner Härte, die sich heiß gegen seine Handfläche schmiegte. Er hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er das Geschlecht eines anderen Mannes je mit solchen Adjektiven wie schön belegen könnte, dass er das drängende Bedürfnis verspüren könnte, es ihn den Mund zu nehmen, doch seit Thomas war seine Welt so viel größer geworden, so viel unmöglich erscheinendes war plötzlich möglich und er fand ihn schön, vollkommen und wollte ihn in den Mund nehmen. Er strich zart über die empfindsame Spitze und schaute zu Thomas, beobachtete, wie er schauderte und ihn dann wieder ansah, aus glänzenden Augen, gänzlich sein, gänzlich bereit zu allem, was James mit ihm tun wollte. James senkte den Blick wieder auf seine Hand, doch seine Streicheleinheiten wurden plötzlich langsamer und schließlich verharrte er ganz, ließ Thomas los und legte seine Hand schwer auf seinen Oberschenkel, auf einmal unsicher.

„James?“

Er biss sich auf die Lippen.

„James?“ Thomas richtete sich langsam auf und als er den Kopf hob, begegnete er seinem Blick dicht vor sich. „Was ist los?“

Als er immer noch nichts sagte, streichelte Thomas sanft eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht und blieb dann mit der Hand an seiner Wange liegen. „Sag mir, was du tun willst.“

James benetzte unruhig seine Lippen. „Ich will... dass du mich nimmst“, sagte er leise.

Thomas' Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Bist du dir sicher?“

Natürlich stellte er diese Frage. Als Thomas einmal einen Vorstoß in diese Richtung unternommen hatte, nur ein vorsichtiges Berühren mit seinem Finger, war James vor ihm weggezuckt und Thomas hatte seine Hand sofort zurückgezogen und ihm mit einem sanften Kuss versichert, dass er das nicht tun musste.

 _Nein_ , dachte er, hatte das Gefühl, damit etwas aufzugeben, dass ihm früher höchst wichtig gewesen war. Nichts wurde als so unmännlich angesehen wie dieser Akt, so devot, und Unterwürfigkeit hatte er immer verabscheut.

„Ja“, sagte er.

Thomas' Finger fuhren durch sein Haar. „Du musst keine Liste abarbeiten, James. Du musst nichts tun, was du nicht willst, nur weil andere meinen, dass es vielleicht dazu gehört.“

Er sah Thomas an, dass er es wollte, doch er wusste auch, dass, sollte er seine Worte jetzt zurückziehen, Thomas es hinnehmen würde, ja, mehr als das. Er würde ihm niemals das Gefühl geben, etwas zu vermissen, er war so edelmütig. Doch gerade deswegen wollte er es. Er wollte nichts mehr vor Thomas zurückhalten, ihm alles geben, was auch er ihm so bereitwillig gegeben hatte. Und war Thomas ihm etwa jemals unterwürfig erschienen, wenn er ihn genommen hatte? War er jetzt unmännlicher als zuvor?

„Ich will es, Thomas“, sagte er.

Vor einigen Wochen hatte er es auch niemals für möglich gehalten, dass er es genießen könnte, wenn ein Mann in seinen Mund kam und doch liebte er es, wenn Thomas es tat. Jede Bewertung seines alten Lebens verblasste in seinem Angesicht und vielleicht würde es hier genauso sein. Es war an der Zeit, die Maßgaben, was männlich oder unmännlich war, hinter sich zu lassen. Er schuldete es Thomas, die Welt dort draußen nicht in ihr Bett zu lassen.

„Ich will es“, wiederholte er noch einmal.

Thomas legte auch seine andere Hand an sein Gesicht, rahmte es ein und küsste ihn. „Sag mir, wenn ich etwas tue, was du nicht willst, ja?“

„Ja.“

Thomas' Lächeln war strahlend und erwartungsvoll, beinahe aufgeregt, und nur allein um dieses Lächeln Willen war es das schon wert gewesen, ja, hätte er seine Sorgen schon früher beiseite schieben sollen. Er neigte sich Thomas entgegen und dieser küsste ihn erneut, lang, leidenschaftlich, ließ ihre Zungen ein wildes Spiel spielen, das mal Duell, mal Tanz war, während er sein Hemd nach oben schob. Er löste sich nur kurz von James, um es über seinen Kopf zu ziehen, dann nahm er den Kuss sofort wieder auf. Bestimmt drückte er ihn nach unten in die Kissen und beugte sich über ihn, fuhr mit seinen Lippen über Hals, Brust und Bauch, während er seine Hose aufknöpfte.

„Hoch“, ordnete er schließlich leise an und James hob gehorsam die Hüften, damit er ihm auch die Hose ausziehen konnte.

Angespannt sah er ihm dabei zu, wie er sie neben das Bett warf, erwartete, dass er nach dem kleinen Öltiegel auf dem Nachttisch greifen würde, doch Thomas glitt wieder über ihn und nahm seinen Mund erneut in Besitz. Er küsste ihn, bis er nach Atem rang, bewegte sacht seine Hüften, rieb sich an ihm, bis er unter ihm stöhnte, und als er sich schließlich zu seinem Ohr beugte und leise flüsterte: „Dreh dich auf den Bauch“ waren sie bereits so weit auf diesem bekannten Terrain vorgestoßen, dass er ihm ohne weiter nachzudenken Folge leistete.

Thomas knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen und James bettete seinen Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen Thomas' Liebkosungen. Behutsame Finger strichen sein Haar zur Seite, dann waren Lippen an seinem Nacken, hauchten zarte Küsse auf die Haut und wanderten dann tiefer, begleitet von einer neckenden Zunge, die James behagliche Seufzer entlockten. Es war unglaublich, zu was Thomas mit seiner Zunge imstande war und allein die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn ungeduldig aufstöhnen. Thomas lachte leise und als er sich weiter bewegte, strich seine Erektion über seinen Oberschenkel, hinterließ eine glühende Spur auf seiner Haut, die sein Begehren nur noch mehr entfachte. Gleichzeitig erinnerte sie ihn daran, warum er hier lag und als Thomas nach dem Tiegel griff, versteifte er sich unwillkürlich, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Verlangen und Zweifeln.

Er spürte, wie Thomas ein wenig der öligen Flüssigkeit auf seinen Rücken träufelte und dann eine Hand über seinen Rücken streichelte.

„Vertrau mir“, flüsterte Thomas und knetete sanft seine Muskeln.

Zarter Lavendelgeruch stieg ihm in die Nase und er entspannte sich unter Thomas' erprobten Händen. „Immer“, murmelte er und das war die reinste Wahrheit.

Geschickte Finger kneteten seine Schultern, arbeiteten sich dann langsam seinen Rücken hinunter, strichen über seine Hüften und als sie schließlich anfingen, seinen Hintern zu massieren, konnte er ein lautes Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken und unwillkürlich spreizte er seine Beine. Abermals hörte er, wie der Tiegel geöffnet wurde, und kurz darauf drückte sich ein feuchter Finger auf die Stelle hinter seinen Hoden. Er stöhnte erneut und seine Hüften zuckten nach vorne, rieben seine Erektion an den Laken, doch der nachgiebige Stoff verschaffte ihm kaum Linderung. Der Finger wanderte höher, verteilte das Öl und umkreiste vorsichtig die Öffnung. James widerstand dem Impuls, ihm auszuweichen, und dann waren Thomas' Lippen an seinem Ohr, saugten an seinem Ohrläppchen und er brummte wohlig, als der Finger sich gleichzeitig vorwagte, kurz gegen die Öffnung tippte, sich dann zurückzog und weiter massierte. Es war ein schier endloses Spiel, dass Thomas mit ihm spielte, der Finger kam und verschwand wieder, immer wieder, und James' Erregung wuchs mit jeder Berührung, er spürte, wie sein Widerstand dahinschmolz, wie er weicher und nachgiebiger wurde, und schließlich drängte er sich dem Finger entgegen, jeden Zweifel vergessen.

Thomas legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Werdet Ihr wohl nicht so ungeduldig sein, Lieutenant“, mahnte er.

James hörte die Erregung, die in seinen Worten vibrierte, und es erstaunte ihn, wie sehr das Wissen um Thomas' Erregung seine eigene Lust steigerte. Er hielt still und presste die Lippen zusammen, doch als der Finger endlich in ihn eindrang, brach das Stöhnen trotzdem aus ihm heraus. Das Gefühl war ungewohnt, fast ein wenig schmerzhaft und Thomas hielt sofort inne,als er seine Anspannung spürte. Beruhigend streichelte er seinen Rücken und erst als James sich entspannte, bewegte er seinen Finger vorsichtig weiter. James lag still da und fühlte, wie Thomas' Finger sich in ihm bewegte, sich langsam vorwärts tastete, und er wusste nicht, ob er Bedauern oder Erleichterung darüber verspürte, dass er kaum mehr als eine wage Erregung wahrnahm. Anscheinend war er für diesen Akt nicht geschaffen, denn wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie viel Lust es Thomas zu bereiten schien, wenn er das gleiche bei ihm-... Plötzlich stieg seine Erregung so sprunghaft an, dass er überrascht nach Luft schnappte.

„Was-...“, keuchte er, doch er konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn Thomas drückte noch einmal auf diese Stelle und er stöhnte erneut, als eine zweite Welle heißer Lust über ihn hinwegbrandete.

Thomas drückte einen Kuss zwischen seine Schulterblätter. „Soll ich weitermachen?“, fragte er und neckte ihn spielerisch mit seinen Zähnen.

„Ja... Gott, ja“, stöhnte James und erstickte einen heiseren Schrei in dem Kissen, als Thomas' Finger wieder in ihn stieß.

Thomas barg sein erhitztes Gesicht an seiner Schulter und seufzte kehlig. Irgendwo, durch einen Nebel von Lust und Hitze und namenloser Erregung nahm James wahr, wie sich Thomas' Erektion an seinen Oberschenkel presste, doch all das verging, als Thomas' Finger weiter machte, ihn fickte, und dabei jedes Mal diese eine Stelle traf, die ihn wahnsinnig machte. Er bewegte sich gegen ihn, ließ sich tiefer aufs Bett pressen und seine Hüften ruckten nach vorne, stießen in die Matratze, als seine ungeduldig pochende Männlichkeit nach verzweifelter Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Thomas... ich...“ Ihm versagte die Stimme.

„Tu es“, flüsterte Thomas und ihm blieb gar keine andere Wahl. Als der Finger das nächste Mal in ihn stieß, spürte er, wie er sich um ihn verkrampfte, ihn noch viel deutlicher wahrnahm, und dann kam er, seine Hände in das Kissen unter seinem Gesicht gekrallt, mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen aus den innersten Regionen seines Körpers.

Atemlos blieb er liegen. Er spürte, wie die Matratze sich neben ihm bewegte und als er den Kopf drehte, begegnete er Thomas' Blick. Er hatte sich auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt und begann, zärtlich sein Haar zu streicheln. Mit der anderen Hand, wie James bemerkte, und er musste schlucken, weil er niemals zuvor in seinem Leben einem Menschen begegnet war, der ihm mit so viel Rücksicht und Akzeptanz begegnet war. Mit so viel Liebe.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Thomas leise, als sein Atem sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

James drehte sich zu ihm und haschte nach seinen Lippen. Er küsste ihn, dann nahm er Thomas' Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und biss einmal kurz zu. Thomas zuckte zusammen.

„Au!“

„Das war nicht das, was ich wollte“, knurrte James.

Thomas' Augen funkelten herausfordernd. „Ach nein?“

„Nein.“

„Sag mir, was du wolltest.“

James griff nach unten und packte Thomas' Erektion. Thomas sog überrascht die Luft ein.

„Das will ich“, flüsterte James, „deinen Schwanz in meinem Arsch.“ Seine Stimme war dunkel und getränkt von dem schottischen Akzent seines Großvaters und dem kornischen von Padstow, weil er wusste, wie sehr Thomas das erregte. „Ich will, dass du mich nimmst, mich fickst und ich will dein Stöhnen hören, wenn du ganz tief in mir kommst.“

Thomas' Lider flatterten und er seufzte leise, als James' Finger ihn rieben. „Wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich, so gerne ich es auch möchte, gar nicht mehr in der Lage sein, dir deine Wünsche zu erfüllen, mein Liebster“, raunte er.

Erstaunt hob James die Brauen. „Ich habe kaum etwas gemacht.“

Thomas lachte atemlos. „Du ahnst ja nicht, wie erregend es ist, dir bei deinem Höhepunkt zuzuschauen. Dich meinen Namen stöhnen zu hören und zu wissen, dass ich es bin, der dieses Verlangen in dir weckt. Gott, James, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie schön du bist.“

James zog seine Hand zurück. „Du willst mich also?“

„Mehr als alles andere“, wisperte Thomas. „Mehr als ich jemals jemanden gewollt habe.“

„Dann nimm mich. Bitte.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja.“

Thomas begegnete seinem entschlossenen Blick und nickte. „Dreh dich auf die Seite.“

James gehorchte und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Thomas schmiegte sich an ihn, küsste seinen Nacken und als James mit einem leisen Seufzen den Kopf zurücklegte, tanzte seine Zunge über die ihm dargebotene Kehle. Seine Hand wanderte derweil nach unten und schließlich drang sein Finger erneut in ihn ein. Es ging leichter dieses Mal und James merkte kaum, wie er einen zweiten Finger hinzunahm, derweil Thomas' Mund alles liebkoste, was er erreichen konnte, seinen Hals, sein Gesicht, seine geöffneten Lippen. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, während die zwei Finger behutsam tiefer glitten, ihn dehnten und weiter öffneten. Thomas' hartes Geschlecht drückte sich in seinen Rücken und das erregte ihn fast mehr als alles andere. Er fasste hinter sich und nahm ihn in die Hand, massierte ihn. Thomas stöhnte rau auf und stieß tiefer in seine Hand.

„Gott, James!“

„Tu es.“

Thomas löste sich ein wenig von ihm und kurz darauf spürte er, wie der kleine Tiegel in seine Hand gedrückt wurde. „Reib mich ein“, flüsterte Thomas an seinem Ohr.

Er nahm den Tiegel und benetzte seine Hand, dann griff er erneut nach hinten und verteilte das Öl auf Thomas' Erektion. Thomas' Stöhnen ließ ihn selbst wieder endgültig hart werden. Er zog seine Finger zurück und spürte, wie Thomas ein wenig nach unten rutschte. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand an seine Hüfte, hielt ihn still und dann fühlte James, wie die Spitze seines Schwanzes gegen seine Öffnung stieß, einmal erst, dann ein zweites Mal, und dann drang er in ihn ein.

James keuchte und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Zwei Finger waren nichts gegen dieses Gefühl und er spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper sich verkrampfte und das unangenehme Gefühl dadurch schmerzhaft machte. Er krümmte sich, seine Finger krallten sich in die Decke unter ihm und jäh wurde ihm die demütigende Position bewusst, in der er sich befand. Plötzlich war er sich sicher, dass er das nicht wollte. Er wollte nicht irgendeinen Mann in sich drin haben, er wollte sich nicht derart ausliefern, und er machte den Mund auf, um genau das zu sagen, doch dann legte Thomas auf einmal seinen Arm über seinen Bauch, sein anderer Arm schob sich unter seinem Kopf hindurch und eine schlanke Hand strich über seine Brust. Sein Oberkörper presste sich an seinen Rücken und er hielt ihn fest, warm, beschützend, und ihm wurde klar, dass das nicht irgendein Mann war, den er da in sich spürte, sondern Thomas. Thomas, der ihn hielt. Thomas, der ihn nie verletzen würde.

Thomas, der ihn liebte.

Warmer Atem an seinem Ohr und weiche Lippen, die ihn küssten. „Soll ich aufhören?“, murmelte Thomas.

James atmete tief durch und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken. „Nein“, flüsterte er, „es wird... schon gehen.“

Thomas' Finger kreisten über seinen Brustkorb. „Versuch dich zu entspannen. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen, ich verspreche es dir.“

James schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die zwei Finger, die seine Brustwarze rieben. Er seufzte leise und legte eine Hand auf Thomas' Hüfte. „Geh tiefer.“

Der Griff um ihn wurde fester. Thomas' verhaltenes Stöhnen versickerte an seiner Schulter, als er sein Gesicht an seinen Nacken presste, und langsam schob er sich weiter. James lauschte all dem mit geschlossenen Augen. Der Schmerz war vollständig abgeklungen und alles, was er zurückließ, war Thomas, überall, er umwogte ihn wie das Meer, sanft und spielerisch und dann wieder stürmisch und wild. Allgegenwärtig. Unendlich. Alles, was er tun musste, war loszulassen und sich in diese Tiefen hinabgleiten zu lassen.

„Hältst du mich?“, fragte er heiser.

„Ja.“ Thomas' Stimme bebte, doch seine Arme waren fest und verlässlich und James ließ sich fallen.

Und plötzlich war es so einfach. Es war so einfach, sich vorbehaltlos in Thomas' Hände zu geben, jede Verantwortung abzugeben und sich einfach ihm zu überlassen. Thomas bewegte seine Hüften, glitt ein Stück aus ihm heraus, dann kam er wieder zurück. James spürte seiner fließenden Bewegung nach, vor und zurück, wie eine Welle, erst klein, doch dann zunehmend größer, und er stöhnte, als die Erregung ihn wieder erfasste. Thomas' Atem an seinem Ohr war laut und angestrengt. Seine Stöße drangen tiefer vor und dann trafen sie endlich den Punkt, der James aufschreien ließ. Verlangen, das vorher nur gebrodelt hatte, überschwemmte nun mit jedem Stoß seinen Körper, bis seine Haut schweißbedeckt war und seine Hände sich an Thomas' Arm über seiner Brust klammerten, während grelle Blitze vor seinen Augen explodierten.

Thomas andere Finger wanderten über seinen Bauch und schloss sich schließlich fest um seine Erektion. James warf aufkeuchend den Kopf zurück, als jeder von Thomas' Stößen ihn tiefer in seine Hand trieb. Er war willenlos, zerschmolz zwischen Thomas' Körper und seiner Hand, nicht länger Herr seiner Taten, und das Gefühl war berauschend.

„Thomas!“, keuchte er, und dann noch einmal: „ _Thomas!_ “

Es gab kein anderes Wort, das er hätte sagen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Thomas hüllte ihn ein, nahm ihn ein, ließ ihn sich verlieren und hielt ihn gleichzeitig fest verankert.

„James“, flüsterte er und stöhnte ekstatisch. „Mein James.“

Sein Höhepunkt brach über ihn herein wie eine Sturmflut. Er hatte keine Wahl, als sich zu ergeben, als er von dunklen, rauschenden Wogen hinweggerissen wurde. Sein Körper erzitterte mit einem lauten Stöhnen und heißer Samen spritzte über Thomas' Hand. Thomas' Finger verkrampften sich, gruben sich tief in seine Haut, als er sich um Thomas verengte, und Thomas stammelte etwas, unverständliche Worte, und dann schlugen die Wogen auch über ihm zusammen und James spürte, wie er sich in ihn ergoss. Er genoss das Gefühl mit geschlossenen Augen, ihre Verbundenheit, dass er nicht mehr auszumachen vermochte, wo er endete und Thomas begann, wie Thomas' Körper in ihm schauderte und zuckte und sein langgezogenes, kehliges Stöhnen, doch die ersten Wellen seines Orgasmus waren kaum verebbt, als Thomas sich schon aus ihm zurückzog, und dieser Verlust ihres Einsseins katapultierte auch James wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er rang nach Luft. Thomas schmiegte sich schweratmend an seinen Rücken, seine Wange an seinem Ohr, ohne seine Umarmung zu lösen. James lächelte, überwältigt von der Lust, die mit dem Kontrollverlust einhergegangen war.

Er hatte das nie gut gekonnt, Kontrolle abgeben und sich in die Gewalt eines anderen begeben. Dieser Aspekt war ihm im Laufe seiner Karriere immer am schwersten gefallen, nicht mehr als ein einfacher Matrose zu sein, der auf Gedeih und Verderb dem Können seiner Vorgesetzten ausgeliefert war. Er hatte sich unterworfen, zwangsläufig, doch mit grimmig zusammengebissenen Zähnen und tiefem Misstrauen, und letztlich hatte ihn auch das in die Offiziersränge der Royal Navy geführt, dass er die Verantwortung für sein Tun in eigene Hände nehmen wollte, dass er befehlen wollte, statt Befehle entgegen zu nehmen. Er hatte hart gearbeitet, um diesen Rang zu erreichen, um die Menschen, denen er gehorchen musste, auf einige wenige zu reduzieren, und er wusste, dass er nicht zufrieden sein würde, bis er es wenigstens bis zum Captain geschafft hatte und zumindest auf seinem Schiff niemandem mehr Rechenschaft schuldig war.

Und in der Liebe, obwohl seine vergangenen Affären kaum das Wort verdienten, Miranda ausgenommen, hatte er es nie getan. Er hatte immer dafür gesorgt, dass er einen Teil von sich zurückbehielt, dass er die Kontrolle über das, was passierte, in Händen behielt. Hier und heute hatte er das erste Mal alle Macht abgetreten, hatte sich Thomas mit Haut und Haar ausgeliefert, und er staunte über die ungeheure Lust, die es bedeuten konnte, sich ganz und gar in die Hände eines anderen Menschen zu begeben, rückhaltlos zu vertrauen. _Nein_ , berichtigte er sich, _nicht irgendein Mensch. Nur Thomas._ Bei keinem anderen Menschen wäre er dazu fähig gewesen. Und ihn schwindelte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr er diesen Mann liebte, wie sehr er ihm verfallen war. Es hätte beängstigend sein müssen, doch er fühlte sich nur überwältigt von namenlosem Glück.

Thomas' Lippen strichen über seine Schläfe. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er leise.

James nickte.

„Und hat es...“, die Lippen verharrten, zitterten leicht, „... hat es dir gefallen?“

James drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah zu Thomas auf, bemerkte erstaunt die Unsicherheit in seinem Blick. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu sagen, wie sehr es ihm gefallen hatte, wie sehr er es genossen hatte, Thomas ausgeliefert zu sein, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben alle Verantwortung rückhaltlos und bereitwillig über Bord zu werfen. Doch er brachte es nicht über die Lippen. Die Angst war plötzlich zu groß, dass dieses Gefühl, durch seine Worte an die Oberfläche gezerrt, sich als erbärmlich und armselig herausstellen würde.

„Ja“, flüsterte er stattdessen einfach und dann zog er Thomas zu sich herab und küsste ihn, versuchte alles, was er nicht zu sagen vermochte, in diesen Kuss zu legen. Thomas seufzte leise und erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität, ließ James gleichfalls spüren, wie sehr es ihm gefallen hatte. Sie drehten sich herum, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, bis sie nebeneinander lagen. James vergrub seine Hände in Thomas feuchtem Haar und küsste ihn mit aller Zärtlichkeit, die er aufbringen konnte, streichelte ihn mit Zunge und Lippen und genoss Thomas' sanften Mund, der ihm entgegen kam. Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie dort lagen und sich küssten, doch als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, klang seine Stimme kratzig, als er sagte: „Ja, sehr.“

Thomas' Augen leuchteten. Er lehnte seine Stirn an die von James und atmete tief durch. „Das macht mich froh“, flüsterte er, „es wäre mir schwer gefallen, zukünftig leichtherzig darauf zu verzichten.“

„Magst du es so lieber?“, fragte James unsicher.

„Nein.“ Thomas schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Nicht lieber. Ich gebe gern und ich empfange gern, ich habe da keine Vorlieben.“

„Aber es hat dir gefallen?“

Thomas lächelte zärtlich. „Es war wundervoll, James. Ich danke dir. Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht leicht gefallen ist.“

James strich sanft über seine Unterlippe. „Es war leichter, als ich dachte.“ Er lächelte. „Dir zu vertrauen ist leicht. Mehr war es nicht.“

Thomas küsste ihn. „Mein James“, wisperte er gegen seine Lippen, „immer so misstrauisch.“

James schmiegte sich an ihn und Thomas nahm ihn in den Arm, streichelte seinen Rücken und hauchte süße Küsse auf sein Haar.

„ _Ich meinte nur, mein Herz sei Eurem so verbunden, dass nur_ ein _Herz in beiden wird gefunden_ “, flüsterte er.

James lächelte. „Shakespeare? Dann muss es ernst sein.“

„Das ist es, mein Herz“, murmelte Thomas, „ernster als je zuvor.“

James schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er leise: „Erzähl mir davon.“

„Wovon?“

„Von _zuvor_.“

Thomas löste sich von ihm und suchte überrascht seinen Blick. „Warum willst du das wissen?“

James wusste nicht, ob er das wissen wollte. Eigentlich versuchte er sogar stets, jeden Gedanken daran zu vermeiden, dass Thomas vor ihm mit anderen Männern zusammen gewesen war. Vielleicht, weil die Nähe zwischen ihnen gerade so greifbar war, dass die Eifersucht kaum mehr als eine verschwommene Erinnerung zu sein schien.

„Es gibt nichts, das ich nicht von dir wissen will“, antwortete er und auch das entsprach der Wahrheit.

Thomas runzelte die Stirn, doch dann nickte er. „Gut, wenn du möchtest, erzähle ich es dir. Was willst du wissen?“

James nahm Thomas' Hand und streichelte den Handrücken. „Der erste Mann, mit dem du je zusammen warst.“

„John“, antwortete Thomas ohne zu zögern. „In Eton. Obwohl... es gab da noch Mr. Wilkinson, meinen Hauslehrer.“

„Du warst in deinen Lehrer verliebt?!“

„Quatsch! Ich war ein Kind. Aber ich schwärmte für seine progressiven Ideen, sein Verständnis der Welt, seinen Sinn für Kunst und Literatur. Er war... naja, weniger ein Vater, aber vielleicht ein großer Bruder. Mein Vater schmiss ihn raus, als ich zwölf war und ein Jahr später kam ich nach Eton.“ Thomas sah sinnend vor sich hin. „Er ist heute Mitglied der Royal Society. Ab und zu schickt er mir einige seiner Abhandlungen, aber sonst haben wir nicht mehr viel miteinander zu tun.“

„Dann habe ich also endlich den Grund für all deine Flausen gefunden.“ James schmunzelte. „Mr. Wilkinson, soso...“

Thomas boxte ihn gegen die Schulter. „So verrückt können sie nicht sein, immerhin riskierst du für diese Flausen Kopf und Kragen.“

„Tja, was soll ich sagen...“ James ließ seinen Blick über Thomas' nackten Körper gleiten, „...du hast die besseren Argumente auf deiner Seite.“ Lachend fing er Thomas' Hand ab und küsste sie. „Verzeih mir. Kommen wir zurück zu John und Eton.“

Thomas seufzte. „Eton war in vielerlei Hinsicht eine Enttäuschung nach Mr. Wilkinsons Unterricht, traditionell, konservativ... John war zwei Jahre über mir. Wir haben uns irgendwann in der Bibliothek getroffen und uns angefreundet. Im Laufe der Monate wurde es mehr, Küsse, Berührungen... Zwei Jugendliche, die sich ausprobiert haben, wie das so ist. Solche Beziehungen waren nicht einmal so unüblich, obwohl sie natürlich bestraft wurden, wenn man aufflog.“

„Nicht unüblich?“, wiederholte James ungläubig.

„Letztlich ist Eton genauso eine Männerwelt wie die Royal Navy und ich glaube, ich muss Euch nicht erzählen, wie groß das Problem der Navy mit Sodomie ist, nicht wahr, Lieutenant?“ Thomas zwinkerte ihm anzüglich zu.

James räusperte sich verlegen. „Wie ging es weiter mit euch?“

„Gar nicht. Die Geschichte endete, als John abging. Heute ist er verheiratet, hat drei Kinder und hält regelmäßig ausschweifende Reden im Oberhaus.“

James runzelte die Stirn. „Wie heißt er vollständig?“

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.“

Das kam unerwartet und James fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Du vertraust mir nicht?“

„Ich vertraue dir vollständig, James. Ich würde dir alle meine Geheimnisse anvertrauen, aber dieses Geheimnis gehört mir nicht.“ Thomas sah ihn bittend an. „Lass es auf sich beruhen, ja?“

James nickte zögernd. „In Ordnung.“ Er spielte mit Thomas' Fingern. „Hast du ihn geliebt?“

Thomas lächelte leicht. „Ja“, sagte er. „So sehr, wie man lieben kann, wenn man jung ist und nichts von der Liebe weiß. Aber der erste Kuss ist immer etwas wundervolles, auch wenn er in einem zugigen Flur stattfindet und man allzu deutlich die Rute vor Augen hat, die man zu spüren bekommt, wenn in diesem Moment jemand um die Ecke kommt. Das erste Mal, wenn fremde Finger dein Hemd aufknöpfen und deine Haut berühren... Zurückblickend war es unbeholfen und linkisch, seine Erfahrung war nur wenig größer als meine, aber damals war es schlichtweg überwältigend. Zumindest für ein Jahr. Dann verschwand er und jede kindliche Träumerei wurde zerstört, als ich nie wieder ein Wort von ihm hörte.“

James spürte einen Stich der Eifersucht. Rasch senkte er den Blick. „Und danach?“, fragte er.

„Nur kurze Affären, häufig nicht länger als ein, zwei Nächte. John war ohne Frage die längste Beziehung, die ich zu einem Mann hatte. Und die ernsteste.“ Ein Finger schob sich unter James' Kinn und zwang ihn, Thomas wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen war weich und voller Liebe. „Zumindest bis ich dich kennen gelernt habe. Was ich sagte, war mein Ernst, James. Das hier mit uns, die Tiefe meiner Gefühle für dich, ist für mich genauso neu wie für dich. Gemessen an dem, was ich für dich empfinde, habe ich nie zuvor geliebt.“

Der Kuss, den James ihm gab, ließ sie beide atemlos zurück.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte James. „Und du bist alles für mich. Das weißt du, oder?“

Thomas lächelte glücklich. „Ich hatte es gehofft“, sagte er leise und strich über James' Wange. „Mein wahrste Liebe.“

Sie lagen einander zugewandt, ihre Hände zwischen ihnen verschränkt. James fühlte sich leicht schummrig, trunken von dem Übermaß der Gefühle, die in ihm brannten.

„Und deine Affären?“, fragte er, an ihr Gespräch anknüpfend. „Wer sind sie?“

„Männer, die ich meist in Salons kennen lerne. Man verabredet ein Treffen und danach kehrt man zu seiner Familie zurück. Die Kunst besteht darin, so zu tun, als hätte man sich noch niemals nackt gesehen, wenn man sich das nächste Mal bei einem Ball über den Weg läuft.“

„Aber woher weißt du, dass der andere auch...“ James wedelte unschlüssig mit der Hand durch die Luft.

„Interessiert ist?“ Thomas schmunzelte amüsiert. „Ich muss dich tatsächlich einmal mitnehmen. Es gibt bestimmte Zeichen. Etwas hellblaues an der Kleidung zum Beispiel, Knöpfe oder Halsbinden oder ähnliches. Ein Ring an einem festgelegten Finger. Solche Dinge. Und wenn man sich tiefer vorwagt, bekommt man auch Einladungen zu Salons, die einzig zu dem Zweck bestehen, Männerbekanntschaften zu machen.“

„Das klingt, als würdest du so etwas sehr häufig tun“, meinte James unbehaglich.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ein-, zweimal im Jahr vielleicht. Trotz allem sind solche Dinge natürlich höchst delikat und nicht ungefährlich.“

„Und... Bordelle?“

Thomas verzog das Gesicht. „Nein. Ich bevorzuge es, wenn meine Partner sich freiwillig mit mir vergnügen wollen.“

James musste grinsen, weil diese Bemerkung so sehr Thomas' Naturell entsprach. „Und Frauen?“, fragte er dann neugierig.

„Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht bin ich ein mustergültiger Ehemann.“ Thomas lächelte schief. „Die einzige Frau, mit der ich je geschlafen habe, ist meine geliebte Gemahlin, und ich gedenke, ihr darin auch weiterhin treu zu bleiben. Es ist das Mindeste, was ich für sie tun kann.“ Thomas strich eine widerspenstige Strähne hinter James' Ohr. „Konnte ich deine Neugier befriedigen, mein Herz?“

James schloss die Augen, als Thomas' Hand weiter zu seinem Nacken wanderte und ihn sanft kraulte. „Voll und ganz“, antwortete er. Ihre vorangegangene Leidenschaft fing langsam an, ihren Tribut von ihm zu fordern. Eine wohlige Schläfrigkeit begann sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen rutschte er näher an Thomas heran.

„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte er.

„Es ist noch Zeit bis zur Dämmerung“, antwortete Thomas sanft und zog die Decke über sie beide, ehe er einen Arm um James legte, „ich kann noch ein wenig hier bleiben.“

„Das ist unvernünftig“, murmelte James und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

„Vielleicht.“ Thomas küsste seine geschlossenen Lieder. „Aber es ist schön, dir beim Einschlafen zuzusehen. Lass mir diese unschuldige Freude.“

 

°

 

James bemerkte nur undeutlich, wie Thomas sich später von ihm löste. Er gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich und Thomas beugte sich noch einmal über ihn.

„Schlaf weiter“, flüsterte er, „wir sehen uns morgen.“

Warme Lippen strichen über seine Stirn, dann hörte er das Rascheln von Kleidung und im nächsten Moment fiel eine Tür beinahe lautlos ins Schloss. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in Thomas' Kissen, atmete seinen Duft ein und glitt wieder in den Schlaf hinüber.

 

°°°

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Als James am nächsten Morgen herunterkam, fand er Thomas beim Frühstück im kleinen Salon. Thomas hegte eine tiefe Abneigung gegen die erdrückende Atmosphäre des Speisezimmers und benutzte es nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Der Salon hingegen war gemütlich und familiär, die Fenster boten Blick auf den Garten und der Tisch war klein genug, dass man sich unterhalten konnte, ohne die Stimme erheben zu müssen.

Bei James' Eintritt hob Thomas den Blick von der Zeitung und lächelte. „Guten Morgen, Lieutenant. Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine geruhsame Nacht?“ Seine Augen musterten James forschend.

„Sehr gut, Mylord, vielen Dank“, antwortete James und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder.

Sofort wurde ihm von einer Seite Tee eingeschenkt und von der anderen Seite ein Korb mit frischgebackenen Brötchen unter die Nase gehalten. Er griff brav zu und bedankte sich mit einem Kopfnicken bei den zwei Dienstboten.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?“, fragte er und deutete auf die Zeitung.

„Die kaiserlichen und französischen Truppen stehen sich in der Lombardei gegenüber und Marlborough geht in den Niederlanden in die Offensive“, brummte Thomas. „Carolina hat einen Angriff von Franzosen und Spaniern auf Charles Town zurückgeschlagen und ich bin sicher, irgendwo gibt es im Austausch dafür einen niedergebrannte englische Siedlung.“

„Euer Bruder ist mit Marlborough in den Niederlanden, oder?“

„Ja. Mein Schwager auch. Aber ich denke, Vater wird William vor Jahresablauf zurückrufen. Er hat Heiratspläne für ihn. Nach Miranda wird er William wohl nicht gestatten, sich seine Frau selbst auszusuchen.“ Thomas schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. „Ganz Europa wird aufgrund dieses schwachsinnigen Krieges auseinander gerissen und die Neue Welt direkt mit. Als ob die Leute dort drüben nicht dringendere Probleme zu lösen hätten.“

„Ihr seid unpatriotisch, Thomas“, meinte James tadelnd, während er grinsend sein Brötchen schmierte. Er hörte diese Litanei bei weitem nicht das erste Mal.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir den spanischen Thron für einen Engländer erobern wollen“, ereiferte sich Thomas. „Stattdessen unterstützen wir einen Habsburger, damit Frankreich nicht zu mächtig wird. Ist eigentlich noch niemandem aufgefallen, dass der Habsburger Kaiser nur zwei Töchter vorzuweisen hat und unser spanischer Thronanwärter deswegen gute Chancen hat, auch noch Kaiser zu werden? Welches Land umspannt dann ganz Europa? Bestimmt nicht Frankreich.“ Thomas faltete aufgebracht die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie zu James hinüber. „Hier. Im Mittelteil ist die neueste, mitleidheischende Arie unseres werten Gouverneur Thompson, falls Ihr die Kriegsmeldungen für nicht unterhaltsam genug haltet.“

James öffnete die Zeitung, während er von seinem Brötchen abbiss. „ _Sie Männer zu nennen, wäre eine Beleidigung der Schöpfung Gottes. Fern von jeder Zivilisation sind sie kaum mehr als Tiere, deren Blutrünstigkeit nur durch ihre widerwärtige Unzucht übertroffen wird, die nicht haltmacht vor Sodomie und schlimmeren Auswüchsen_ “, las er vor und grinste. Nichts, was dieser Heuchler zu sagen hatte, hätte es vermocht, heute seine Stimmung zu trüben. „Interessant, wie gut Thompson über das Bescheid weiß, was die Piraten hinter geschlossenen Türen treiben. Ob er das Wissen aus erster Hand hat?“

„Ich kann daran nichts Lustiges finden“, erwiderte Thomas verdrossen, doch als er James' Grinsen sah, zuckten seine Mundwinkel und er ließ die Schultern sinken.

James schob seinen Fuß nach vorne und strich Thomas' Bein entlang. Sofort verschwand der düstere Ausdruck aus Thomas' Augen und er lächelte.

„In diesem Artikel steht nichts, was Thompson nicht schon hunderte Male erzählt hätte“, sagte James besänftigend. „Das wird uns nicht zurückwerfen.“

„Ihr habt Recht.“ Thomas lehnte sich zurück und trank einen Schluck Tee. „Vergessen wir Thompson.“

Er sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, während James sein Frühstück beendete. Durch die Stille hinweg, die zwischen ihnen einkehrte, war sich James der Gegenwart seines Geliebten überdeutlich bewusst. Ihre Beine berührten sich, ein sanfter Druck, durch den er Thomas' Wärme spüren konnte. Es war eine Ruhe, die James das Gefühl gab, allein mit ihm zu sein, nur sie beide, die zusammen frühstückten, eine wunderbare Alltäglichkeit, die alles andere als alltäglich für sie war.

Als James seinen Teller zurückschob, stellte Thomas seine Tasse ab und sah ihn an. Er wartete, bis die beiden Diener den Tisch abgedeckt hatten und das Geschirr hinaustrugen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal eine Pause einlegen“, schlug er dann leise vor, „einen Tag ohne Arbeit. Draußen ist ein herrlicher Frühlingstag. Wir könnten ausfahren. Oder uns einfach in den Garten setzen und lesen.“

James lächelte. „Das klingt wunderbar, Thomas.“

Thomas hob überrascht die Brauen. „Keine Schelte, weil ich die Arbeit hintanstelle?“

„Nicht heute.“

Thomas lachte und erhob sich. „Dann ist es abgemacht. Lass uns kurz ins Arbeitszimmer gehen, damit ich Philpot eine Nachricht schreiben kann, dass unser Termin morgen steht, und dann lassen wir die Arbeit für heute Arbeit sein.“

James folgte Thomas hinaus. Als sie gerade das Arbeitszimmer betreten wollten, erschien Thomas' Kammerdiener hinter ihnen.

„Robert, was gibt es?“

„Ich bringe die Post, Sir.“

„Etwas Wichtiges dabei?“

„Ein Brief von Mylady.“

Thomas' Gesicht erhellte sich freudig und er öffnete eilig das Siegel. Der Brief war nicht lang, nur ein Papierbogen, bedeckt mit Mirandas säuberlicher Handschrift. Thomas lächelte, als er den Brief sinken ließ.

„Sie kommt morgen nach Hause“, verkündete er. „Ich fürchte, dann wird es Zeit, die Dienerschaft aus ihrem Urlaub zurückzuholen, Robert.“

„Selbstverständlich, Sir.“

Thomas stieß die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer auf und lief schnellen Schrittes zum Schreibtisch. „Ich muss Lord Philpot für morgen absagen. Sorgt dafür, dass das Haus von oben bis unten geputzt wird, Robert, und Mr. Archer soll sich für morgen um ein gutes Abendessen kümmern.“

James schob sich hinter Robert, der seinem Herrn gefolgt war, durch die Tür. Er blieb unschlüssig an der Wand stehen, während Thomas aufgeregt durchs Zimmer lief.

„Und übermorgen werden wir abends ausgehen. Mirandas Bedürfnis nach Kultur ist immer immens, wenn sie aus Herefordshire zurückkommt.“

Robert erlaubte sich ein Schmunzeln. „Das ist richtig, Sir.“

Thomas blieb an seinem Schreibtisch stehen und wühlte sich hektisch durch die angehäuften Dokumente. „Wo ist bloß der Spielplan?“, murmelte er zerstreut.

Ungerührt trat Robert an den Tisch und holte ein kleines Heft aus der obersten Schublade.

Thomas grinste. „Was täte ich nur ohne Euch. Und, was gibt es übermorgen?“

„Im neuen Queen's Theatre wird noch einmal _Gli amori d'Ergasto_ aufgeführt.“

„Oh Gott, nein. Die erste Aufführung war schon schrecklich genug.“

„Im Lincoln's Inn spielen sie _Dido and Aeneas_.“

„Schon gesehen.“ Thomas seufzte schwer. „Zugegeben, eine schöne Oper, aber niemand kann so patriotisch sein, sich immer wieder die gleiche Oper anzuschauen, nur weil sie englisch ist. Und in der Drury Lane?“

„ _Ein Sommernachtstraum_ , Sir.“

„Das klingt doch nach einer annehmbaren Alternative. Ich habe das Stück schon mindestens ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen.“ Thomas verdrehte die Augen. „Drei Theater in einer so großen Stadt. Wir leben in einer kulturellen Wüste.“

„Soll ich mich um Plätze in der Drury Lane kümmern, Sir?“

„Ja, tut das, Robert. Immerhin liebt Miranda das Stück. Aber bei Gelegenheit müssen wir mal wieder nach Italien reisen. Nicht zu wissen, wohin man geht, weil die Auswahl so groß statt so winzig ist, das wäre ein Traum.“

„Bestimmt das Datum, Sir, und ich buche die Überfahrt.“

Thomas lachte. „Nun, für übermorgen wäre Florenz vielleicht ein wenig weit, aber vielleicht nächstes Frühjahr. Erinnert mich an meine Worte, Robert, wenn ich nächstes Jahr wieder über das mäßige Theaterprogramm jammere.“

„Das werde ich, Sir. Sonst noch etwas?“

Thomas runzelte die Stirn, als er nachdachte, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke, das wäre alles.“

„Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass für Myladys Ankunft alles bereit ist. Haben die Gentlemen sonst noch einen Wunsch?“

Erst jetzt schien Thomas sich an James' Gegenwart zu erinnern. Er sah zu ihm und als sein Lächeln abrupt verschwand, wusste James, dass seine Gefühle allzu offen auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen waren. Er schalt sich innerlich dafür, aber sonst ein Meister darin, sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen, fühlte er sich heute, nach der vergangenen Nacht, zu offen und zu verwundbar, um seine Maske zu tragen.

„Nein, Robert, vielen Dank. Wenn Ihr uns jetzt allein lassen würdet.“

Robert verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum.

„James?“ Langsam trat Thomas hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts.“ _Ich erwache nur gerade aus einer Illusion, von der ich nicht wusste, dass ich sie hatte._ _Ich stelle fest, dass Heimat mit Schmerz einhergeht. Ich verstehe zum ersten Mal, was Heimweh bedeutet._

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht?“

James lächelte bitter. „Nichts, Thomas. Du machst niemals etwas falsch. Du bist der perfekte Ehemann.“

Thomas blieb stehen und Verstehen blitzte in seinen Augen auf. „Aber du bist nicht meine Ehefrau“, sagte er leise.

James verzog das Gesicht und Thomas schob eilig hinterher: „Entschuldige, so meinte ich das nicht, ich wollte-...“

„Nein, du hast recht.“ James nickte knapp. „Ich bin nicht deine Ehefrau. Nur deine... Mätresse.“ Seine Stimme klang so beißend, dass Thomas zusammenzuckte. James wich seinem Blick betreten aus. „Entschuldige.“

„James...“ Thomas nahm vorsichtig seine Hand und zog ihn näher. „Es tut mir Leid.“

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“

„Doch, das habe ich“, widersprach Thomas ihm nachdrücklich. „Ich bin selbstsüchtig. In all meinem Glück verliere ich euer beider Wohl aus den Augen. Das ist rücksichtslos und egoistisch von mir.“ Er neigte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er, „und Gott verzeih mir, aber ich habe die letzte Woche so sehr genossen, dass ich wünschte, es könnte bis in alle Ewigkeit so bleiben.“ Bedauernd trat er einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, ohne James' Hand loszulassen. „Du weißt sicher, dass Miranda unseretwegen gegangen ist, nicht wahr?“

„Ich ahnte so etwas.“

„Ich habe ihr so viel abverlangt und in meinem Glück habe ich es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Ich stehle ihr ihren Liebhaber und habe ihr Lächeln dazu in meiner Egomanie auch noch für echt gehalten.“ Thomas' Stimme war schmerzerfüllt. „Sie hat dich wirklich gern, weißt du.“

James senkte unbehaglich den Blick.

„Und doch stellt sie unser beider Glück bedenkenlos über ihr eigenes und als es ihr zu viel wird, geht sie lieber, bevor auch nur ein Wort des Vorwurfs über ihre Lippen kommt. Und ich, der ich immer gedacht habe, sie besser zu kennen als irgendjemand sonst, erkenne ihren Schmerz erst, als sie in die Kutsche steigt.“ Thomas sah ihn traurig an. „Ich liebe dich, James. Und ich will jeden Augenblick meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Aber ich bin verheiratet und ungeachtet dessen, was ich vor irgendeinem Priester geschworen habe, habe ich Miranda versprochen, sie glücklich zu machen, so weit es in meiner Macht steht. Und es ist höchste Zeit, dass ich mich dieses Versprechens wieder erinnere und wenn es nur bedeutet, mit ihr endlich mal wieder ins Theater zu gehen.“

James lehnte seine Stirn an Thomas' und schloss die Augen. „Ich bin so ein Mistkerl.“

„Bist du nicht“, flüsterte Thomas und legte seine Hände an seine Hüfte. „Und du bist auch nicht meine Mätresse. Du bist der Mann, den ich liebe.“

„Wir werden niemals mehr haben als das hier, oder?“

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, nein. Und wenn du entscheidest, dass es dir zu wenig ist, was ich dir zu bieten habe, dann kann ich dir keinen Vorwurf machen. Ebenso wenig wie Miranda, sollte sie sich irgendwann entscheiden, dass ein Leben als meine Ehefrau nicht das ist, was sie glücklich macht.“

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Du redest dummes Zeug, Thomas. Du machst uns beide glücklicher als irgendjemand sonst es je vermochte. Keiner von uns wird dich je verlassen und das weißt du auch. Jedenfalls nicht aus freien Stücken.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wie wird es weitergehen, wenn unsere Zusammenarbeit beendet ist, hast du je darüber nachgedacht? Irgendwann wird über unseren Antrag entschieden und ungeachtet des Ausgangs, ist meine Arbeit als dein Kontaktmann dann beendet.“

„Dann werde ich einen anderen Grund finden, warum ich unbedingt die Hilfe eines bestimmten Lieutenants brauche?“, schlug Thomas vor, doch seine aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit sank unter James' ernstem Blick in sich zusammen. „Nein, James, habe ich nicht.“

„Hennessey wird sich nicht darauf einlassen, dass ich weiter in London bleibe. Wahrscheinlich wird er mir ein Kommando in der Neuen Welt übertragen, oder in Indien. Was wird dann werden, Thomas?“

„Wir werden uns sehen, wann immer du in England bist. Und in der Zwischenzeit werden wir uns schreiben.“ Thomas' Finger glitten versonnen seine Knopfleiste entlang. „Und wenn du dann hier bist, werden wir Möglichkeiten finden, alleine zu sein. Warst du schon mal in Derbyshire?“

„Nein.“

„Es ist schön dort oben. Die Landschaft ist traumhaft. Wir haben eine Jagdhütte in den Wäldern um Ashbourne, sehr abgeschieden und sehr einsam. Wir könnten einmal dorthin reiten, nur wir zwei, ohne Miranda, ohne Robert oder andere Diener. Nur du und ich.“

James' Hand legte sich über Thomas' Finger und drückten sie. „Das klingt wie ein Traum, Thomas.“

Thomas sah ihn an. „Wir werden aus jedem deiner Landgänge das Beste machen.“

„Wird das für dich genug sein?“

„Nein.“ Thomas lächelte traurig. „Nichts, was bedeutet, dass ich dich weniger als jeden Tag sehe, dich jede Nacht lieben kann und am nächsten Morgen neben dir aufwache, könnte je genug für mich sein. Aber ich werde mich damit begnügen und jeden Moment mit dir genießen.“ Er zog James zwischen seine Beine und sah schelmisch zu ihm auf. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommen Miranda und ich einfach mit nach Indien, wenn du dorthin versetzt wirst. Ich wollte das Land schon immer sehen. Oder ich überrede meinen Vater, mich nach Carolina zu schicken. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten. Lass uns eine finden, wenn es so weit ist, ja?“

James beugte sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn. Schon unter normalen Umständen war es schwer, gegen Thomas' Optimismus anzureden, jetzt fand er es unmöglich. Thomas hatte recht, sie würden eine Möglichkeit finden, und außerdem war bis dahin noch Zeit. Als er seine Zunge in Thomas' Mund gleiten ließ, gruben sich Thomas' Hände in seine Hüften und er erwiderte seinen Kuss innig.

„Hast du Schmerzen von letzter Nacht?“, wisperte er gegen seine Lippen.

„Nein. Aber wenn ich die Augen schließe, kann ich dich fast noch in mir spüren.“ James rieb ihre Nasen gegeneinander. „Ich will es wieder tun, Thomas. Und ich will dich reiten, von dir gefickt werden, während ich dir in die Augen sehe...“, Thomas stöhnte leise, „... ich will... Gott, es ist zu viel, ich könnte es gar nicht alles aufzählen.“

„Wir werden das alles tun, James“, versprach Thomas rau.

„So viele unentdeckte Meere.“ James lächelte. „So viele Seeungeheuer zu bekämpfen.“

„So viele Möglichkeiten, Schiffbruch zu erleiden.“ Thomas zwinkerte ihm zu.

James strich über Thomas' Unterlippe. „Du bist mein Kompass, Thomas. So lange du mir den Weg weist, werde ich immer nach Hause zurückfinden.“

Thomas schluckte. „Auch von Indien oder Nassau?“

„Vom Ende der Welt.“ James vergrub seine Nase in Thomas' weichem Haar. „Aus der Hölle selbst, wenn es sein muss, so lange du nur irgendwo auf mich wartest.“

 

 

°°°ENDE°°°

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir wünschen euch allen ein wunderbares neues Jahr! Und drücken uns allen die Daumen, dass Thomas im Januar/Februar zu uns und James zurückkehren wird, um ihn aus der Hölle herauszuführen. :)


End file.
